


The Deflowering of Hermione Granger

by NymphadorasNymphos



Series: Nymphadora's Nymphos [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Blood, Deflowering, F/F, F/M, Feet, Fetish, Fingering, First Time, Foot Fetish, Hymen, Light Choking, Loss of Virginity, Milking, One Shot, Pain, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Socks, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, cum, toes, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes to check on the process of her Polyjuice potion that she's brewing in the girls toilets. When she's surprised by Harry and Katie, doing something rather odd by the sinks... naked. Part of my Nymphadora's Nymphos "World", but my first (albeit quite long) one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deflowering of Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at  **hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com**  :)

To any artists! I’d love to talk to anyone who’d like to do an illustration of the scene with the socks. If you read far enough, you’ll know what I mean :) Please email if you think you’d be interested. Thanks :)

hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com

\---

Hermione found herself quite happily skipping along the first floor corridor, towards Moaning Myrtle’s lavatory. She was going to check on the polyjuice potion, it was almost ready, but Hermione kept a close eye on it, just in case anyone discovered it, or Moaning Myrtle knocked over the cauldron in one of her tantrums.

Hermione pushed open the door and went into the cubicle to check how it was doing, when she heard the door flung open with great force and bang against the wall. She heard a girl giggling as she entered, whispering to the person she was with, but couldn’t make out who it was.

“Merry Christmas, Harry”, said a female voice excitedly. “Call it an early present”, said the voice again, as Hermione heard several items of clothing dropping to the floor.

Hermione suddenly recognised the voice as Katie Bell. She heard the sound of a belt buckle being unfastened and clunking loudly on the bathroom floor, followed shortly after by a sudden gasp and quiet sound of what sounded a bit like snogging.

Hermione couldn’t believe her ears, was this Harry Potter she was making out with right in the middle of Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. Anyone could theoretically walk in, and it wasn’t the nicest place to catch a snog.

She couldn’t help herself, she had to satisfy her curiosity and see if it really was Katie Bell making out with Harry. Hermione peeked out of the already open cubicle door, clasping at the side, as she pulled her face round just enough to see towards the sinks.

Hermione suddenly pulled a scrunched up face of many different expressions, all at once. Confusion, surprise, and an unknowing look of what she was seeing. Katie was almost completely naked, except for her shoes and socks. Kneeling down on the floor in front of Harry, who was pushed up against the sink, with his underwear and trousers around his ankles. Katie’s head was bobbing back and forth into Harry’s crotch, as Hermione noticed the familiar sound, of what she thought was them snogging.

Harry muttered something under his breath, Hermione couldn’t hear him, but he came away from the sink slightly, as Katie’s mouth slipped off of his fairly small erect penis. Hermione saw her smiling, as her hand reached around behind Harry, slipping her middle finger into Harry’s anus.

Hermione winced and gasped, Harry’s face doing a similar action, as Katie entered him from behind, whilst taking his penis between her thumb and forefinger, and started tugging at it repeatedly. Hermione covered her mouth, but it was too late, Katie had spotted her. She paused briefly, but quickly resumed tugging away at Harry and working her finger against his prostate, so he wouldn’t suspect anything.

Katie stared at Hermione as Harry closed his eyes, enjoying Katie’s prostate massage and handjob, unaware that his best friend was watching from a cubicle a few feet away. Katie started to smile as she saw Hermione continue to watch, albeit with a funny, yet curious look on her face.

Thirty or so long seconds passed. Katie spent the entire time grinning as she stared at Hermione peeking round the cubicle door, as she continued to finger Harry’s anus and pull at his cock, until he unloaded a hot white burst, several times over the floor and Katie’s hand, as she used some of the cum to lubricate Harry’s penis.

Harry finally opened his eyes and grinned, looking positively exhausted as Katie finally took her eyes off of Hermione and sucked at Harry’s now slightly limp penis, cleaning any cum from it. Lastly, she removed her middle finger from Harry's anus, immediately taking the length of it in her mouth and sucking at it, as she twisted it round.

“Thanks”, Harry said plainly. “I wish I had presents like this every day”.

Katie pulled his underwear up, leaving the trousers for Harry, as she gave him a hug and he walked out, leaving her kneeling on the floor, surrounded by various blobs of cum, and Hermione. Standing quietly, in the middle of the room now and staring at Katie.

Katie stared back, following her eyes all the way down as she lowered her head to the toilet floor and briefly broke eye contact to lap up the biggest pile of Harry’s cum she could find. Hermione shivered, making an audible sound of disgust at the same time, at the sight of Katie licking at the dirty toilet floor.

Both girls now stood facing each other, Katie still grinning but Hermione still with a look of disgust on her face.

“I… I’m sorry Katie, I’ve got to tell professor McGonagall about this”, stuttered Hermione, as she made for the door.

Katie’s face changed in an instant. Her smile was replaced by a look of pure anger and hatred. She strode across the room, in nothing but her shoes and socks, grabbing Hermione around the throat with the same hand that was still covered in Harry’s ejaculate, as she pushed her down on the nearest toilet seat using only the hand around her neck.

Hermione wriggled a little, causing Katie to tighten her grip and gain her attention. The pair stared into each other's eyes. Hermione started tearing up, as she looked into the suddenly evil face of Katie Bell.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but you can't go telling anyone about what you just saw. If you do, I promise you'll regret it. We'll lose the best chance we ever had at the quidditch cup, we'll likely both be expelled. You don't want Harry to be expelled, do you?", said Katie in a slightly calming tone.

Hermione roughly shook her head, acknowledging she didn't want Harry to be expelled.

"Now. Can I trust you?", asked Katie, gently loosening her grip, before quickly tightening again to elicit the response she was after. Hermione nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek, and Katie slowly released her grip around Hermione's neck.

"Sorry about that", said Katie, pointing towards her neck. But Hermione wasn't sure if she meant the choking or Harry's bodily fluids now adorning her neck in the fashion of a pearl necklace.

Katie tugged lightly on the copious amounts of long bushy hair on Hermione's head, tilting it back so she could get to her neck. Faint red lines had appeared where her fingers had gripped her throat. Katie leant in slowly and ran her tongue all over Hermione's slightly bruised neck, lapping up all the ejaculate she could find.

Hermione shuddered and whimpered, as she felt Katie's tongue lapping up the cold cum around her neck. Katie stepped back and finally let Hermione up off the toilet seat. Katie smiled, but Hermione didn't reciprocate. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, holding back any further tears.

"What... What were you doing to Harry?", asked Hermione carefully, half expecting Katie to reaffirm the grip around her neck.

"Just... having fun, it's called a handjob. You know, like sex… stuff", Katie explained roughly.

"But why was your finger in Harry's... You know...", asked Hermione.

"He likes it that way, there's a special spot in there, if you stimulate it, it makes the orgasm easier and a lot more fun", explained Katie.

"But, why are you even interested in Harry? He's younger than you", probed Hermione, finding herself getting more curious.

"Well, for one he's Harry Potter. And I can say I've done all sorts with him. He's famous. But he's also Gryffindor seeker. Oli likes Angelina and I to keep him happy. This keeps him, very happy", explained Katie.

"Angelina too, you both...", Katie interrupted, "At the same time, sometimes", giving Hermione a wink.

"Wow, I had no idea, how long...", Katie interrupted again before she finished, "Since he joined the team".

"It's a lot of fun. We could play, if you’d like try?", said Katie with a menacing look about her, as she brushed a hand against Hermione's cheek. Katie towered over Hermione by at least a foot and a half. She got closer, and Hermione tilted her head back to look up. Katie leant down and kissed Hermione plainly on the lips.

Katie pulled back and noticed she wasn't repulsed by the kiss. Katie took Hermione's hand and guided it towards her own bare breast, allowing her tiny hand to cup it, and leaving her to see what she would do.

Hermione ran her hand over it ever so gently. She grazed Katie's nipple with two fingers before pulling it away.

"But, I don't have any, they haven’t… developed yet", explained Hermione, gesturing to her own chest.

"That's ok. There's plenty of other things we can play with", said Katie excitedly, smiling at Hermione.

Katie took Hermione's hand and led her over to the sinks. She quickly put her hands under Hermione's arms, and lifted her effortlessly, sitting her down either side of two sinks on a thick white bar between the two. Katie knelt down on the cold bare floor, in front of Hermione's legs as they dangled off of the sink.

"I'll start slow", said Katie reassuringly, as she took Hermione’s silence and lack of protest to be her sign to continue, as she took one of Hermione's shoes in her hand.

She undid the buckle from the shoe. Tugging at the heel and removing it with ease. Katie tickled her toes through her sock, causing Hermione to smile and relax a little. Hermione wore the standard grey, knee high socks, which Katie quickly took from the top and peeled down and away from her tiny toes, leaving a single bare foot dangling from the sink.

Katie examined her foot closely, as she held it up by Hermione's delicate ankle. Enjoying the sight of her tiny toes, wondering what they tasted like. Katie looked up at Hermione, locking eyes with her, as a wide grin spread across her face, her mouth opening a little as she brushed her lips against the tips of her toes.

"Is this supposed to be fun, like what you were doing with Harry? Sex stuff?", asked Hermione innocently. Clearly not overly excited yet, by a naked Katie Bell brushing her lips against her toes.

Katie replied swiftly but silently, extending her tongue fully along the base of Hermione's foot. It reached all along the length of her small, delicate foot, from heel to toe, as Katie flicked her tongue at the arch and ran it to the tips of her toes, encompassing all five in her mouth at once and running her warm tongue against each of them, her lips enclosing them entirely as she sucked them once before releasing her warm hold.

Hermione suddenly shuddered all over, her toes clenching up and brushing against Katie's cheek as her leg shook ever so slightly.

She smiled, showing an understanding now of how feet could be such fun, as she leant forward, undoing the buckle to her other shoe and quickly kicking it off.

Katie immediately wrapped her mouth around the warm sock covered toes of Hermione's other foot, as it dangled excitedly in the air. Katie felt her toes flexing in her mouth, dying to be sucked and licked. Katie sucked at the sock, enjoying the taste of Hermione's foot through the slightly warm sock that she'd been wearing all day.

Pulling back, Katie left the tip of Hermione's sock wet with Saliva. Katie lifted her leg, revealing a sizeable hole in the bottom of Hermione's remaining sock, revealing her cute little arch through the hole. Katie pushed her lips against it, kissing the exposed arch and gently tonguing at it a few times.

Katie suddenly shoved several fingers inside the hole, tugging at it and echoing a loud rip around the room, as she tore a huge hole in the sock. Both girls suddenly giggled, as Hermione's foot lay exposed with the remains of her ripped sock hanging from her ankle, as Katie pulled the tip from her toes, and down the heel.

Katie felt herself dripping with excitement. She subtly slid a hand between her legs, coating one finger, and bringing it up between Hermione’s big toe and the one next to it, wiping her own ejaculate between them.

“Ooh, what’s that. It’s warm”, said Hermione, wiggling her toes.

Katie simply smiled and said, “It’s delicious”, as she encompassed the two toes in her mouth and ran her tongue between them, cleaning out all traces of her cum and causing Hermione to giggle all coy like and scrunch up her toes again.

“Would you like to try some?”, asked Katie.

Hermione nodded. So Katie stood up, leaving Hermione’s bare feet dangling either side of her, as she took Hermione’s hand and asked her for a finger. Hermione extended her tiny index finger, as Katie guided it between her legs and gently pushed it up inside her. Katie’s mouth opened wide at Hermione’s touch. Hermione felt a warm trickle, finding it’s way down her hand as Katie pushed the entire thing inside her warm inviting hole. Katie pulled the little finger out, and left Hermione to do with it as she pleased.

Hermione cautiously lifted her hand close to her face, extending the finger to her nose and inhaling it carefully.

“It smells… nice… I think. Not like anything I’ve ever smelt before”, said Hermione in a tone of surprise.

Hermione hesitantly put the tip of her soaked finger on the end of her tongue. She didn’t really taste anything much at all, so decided to shove the whole thing in and sucked it clean with a satisfying popping noise.

“Ohh… it’s… slightly sweet, but savoury, it tastes wonderful”, exclaimed Hermione as Katie smiled at her.

“But what is it, I thought we just peed from there?”, asked Hermione curiously.

“Well, it’s a little bit complicated. Umm. Well, you know what came out of Harry earlier, that I licked off of the floor, and from your neck? It’s similar to that, but just… from a girl. It actually comes out of the same hole you pee from, but it’s completely different. That’s not the only good thing about down there either”, said Katie with a cheeky grin.

Katie took one of Hermione’s feet in her hands, and guided it between her wet gusset. Hermione pushed against Katie’s warm wet undercarriage, feeling it become coated in the warm juices. Katie took a step back, off of Hermione’s foot and knelt down, bringing the cute wet foot in line with her mouth.

Katie opened up, taking all five of Hermione’s toes in her mouth and sucking at them a few times to remove the juices that coated the little toes. Katie sucked each toe individually, ensuring she got every last drop, before running her tongue over the top of her foot several times.

“That tickles!”, giggled Hermione. “Can I try some more?”, she asked shyly.

“Hmm, maybe. If you’re good. How about you let me try something else with you first? It’s a lot of fun, but it might hurt a little at first”, explained Katie.

“What, what is it?”, Hermione asked hesitantly.

“It would be easier to just show you, if you’re good, you can have some more”, Katie said, gesturing to her sopping wet undercarriage, “But if not, then you can’t have anymore”.

Hermione nodded and Katie pulled herself up from the cold stone floor.

“Ok, swivel round and put your feet in that sink and stand up”, said Katie, gesturing to one of the sinks either side of Hermione as she helped her up in the cold sink.

“Now this might not hurt, but it depends if you’ve lost your cherry or not”, said Katie.

Hermione looked confused, obviously having no idea what Katie was talking about.

“It’s a small… bump,” Katie didn’t want to scare her, by telling her what the hymen really was, “inside here”, said Katie tapping a finger on Hermione’s skirt near where her vagina was.

“We can have a lot of fun with this, but if you still have it, then I need to push through it. It might hurt a little, and there may be a tiny bit of blood, but it’s worth it, and completely normal. It will only happen once, I promise”, explained Katie further.

“Ok”, said Hermione shakily, nodding to Katie.

“Ok”, said Katie reassuringly, “We need to take your clothes off”, instructed Katie. “Take your top off”.

Hermione did as she asked, she lifted her school jumper up and over her head, she had to tug at it as usual, getting stuck in her beautiful bushy brown hair. Katie put her arms around her, looking for the clasp on her skirt, while Hermione waited patiently, removing her tie. Hermione unbuttoned her shirt, as Katie threw the skirt to the floor and ran her hands up her tummy, helping Hermione remove her shirt. Hermione stood there, in the cold sink, in nothing now but her cute white panties.

Katie stood there for a second, taking everything in and admiring her teeny, petite, four foot seven frame. There wasn’t a hair on her body, chest completely flat with her little slender tummy sticking out. Katie tapped on her cute white panties, indicating that they needed to come off. Hermione looked shy, but after a few moments, Katie grasped them either side and pulled them down. Hermione held onto Katie, as she stepped out of them and kicked them to the floor.

Katie smiled, looking at Hermione reassuringly, who was smiling again. She stood in the sink, her legs tight together, revealing only her tiny slit. Katie placed a hand on Hermione’s tummy, reassuring and comforting her, before sliding it down between her legs, smiling at her as she realised she needed to stand with her feet apart.

“I’ll try and do it as quickly as I can”, said Katie, assuming she still had her cherry.

Katie slid her middle finger between her own moist gusset, lubricating her finger as best she could in her own juices to make it slightly easier. Katie used her other hand to steady Hermione in the sink, placing it on her cute pert bum. She gently brought the cum soaked finger to her tiny opening, rubbing it lightly and coating it a little with the juices.

“Hold on to me, if you want”, said Katie, as Hermione put a hand on her shoulder and braced herself, scrunching up her eyes.

Katie slid her finger inside, feeling the tight small hole gripping her finger tightly. She pushed it a short way inside, immediately feeling her hymen there, covering up her hole.

“Ok, it is still there, but it won’t hurt much, or for long”, said Katie trying to reassure her as much as possible.

Hermione began to cry before Katie even started. Suddenly she felt a sharp, sudden pain inside her, and what felt like something tearing, as Katie’s finger pushed inside her with such force, that it broke easily the first time.

"There, that's it. No more", said Katie, trying to calm down, a very upset Hermione. Tears started streaming down her face as she clutched at her crotch in pain, sobbing quietly. Several drops of blood trickled down her thighs, running off of her heels into the sink.

Katie tried turning the taps on, but no water came out. She grabbed Hermione's white knickers, that lay just by her feet, and began mopping up what little blood there was.

"Is the pain going?", asked Katie concerningly.

Hermione sniffed and nodded, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Want a little treat? You have been so good", said Katie proudly.

Hermione nodded, smiling for the first time as Katie tossed her bloody underwear to the floor and lifted Hermione out of the slightly blood stained sink.

Katie grabbed the nearest jumper from the floor and took Hermione's hand, leading her into the first cubicle. She folded up the jumper and placed it in front of the toilet bowl. Katie put both parts of the seat down and sat down on the edge of the toilet, spreading her legs nice and wide, either side of the jumper, giving Hermione her first proper view of Katie's rather wet vagina.

Hermione stood in front of her, staring wide eyed and curious at Katie's dripping hole. White drops of fluid were seeping out of her, dripping onto whoevers jumper rested at the foot of the toilet bowl. Hermione knelt down on the jumper, realising it was meant for her as she continued to gaze at Katie.

Katie sat just smiling and waiting to see what Hermione was going to do. Eventually, Hermione slowly raised her hand and brushed a finger along Katie's perineum, scooping up several drops of her warm cum that were coating it.

Hermione smiled as she raised the finger to her nose, forgetting about the pain she felt a few moments ago, and inhaled Katie's scent.

"It really smells delightful", said Hermione happily, as she slid her finger in her mouth, without hesitation this time. Sucking clean the digit in one go.

Hermione made a sound of satisfaction as she stared at Katie, happy and content. Katie stretched out a hand as she carefully balanced herself on the edge of the toilet, reaching behind Hermione's beautiful bushy hair and guiding her face into her warm radiating crotch. Katie felt the slightest resistance to her hand, but soon felt none at all as Hermione's face became buried between Katie's legs.

Katie felt a soft point brushing up against her clitoris, as Hermione's nose rubbed up against it. Hermione pushed her tongue out, and started at her perineum, lapping up several drops of Katie's hot cum.

Hermione pulled back, with a cute faceful of Katie's warm juices. Her nose, lips and pinchable cheeks glistened in the moonlight that found its way into the cubicle.

"Wow. Just wow. Has Harry tasted you?", Hermione found herself asking.

Katie smiled and nodded, as Hermione buried her face between Katie again, before waiting for a reply.

"Harry and I have done all sorts together. We've been having sex for about a year. There's not a lot we haven't done", said Katie proudly.

"But as nice as it is, I do prefer spending time with other girls. Much more so than boys", explained Katie.

"I mean, I played with Harry for five minutes earlier and he was done. He could've had me in here all night if he wanted. Girls have more staying power it seems".

Katie smiled as Hermione stood before her happily, seemingly wanting to try more. Katie stood up and grabbed Hermione under the arms, lifting her up and holding her close, tucking a hand under her bum, as Hermione locked her legs around Katie.

Katie sat back down on the toilet, Hermione's legs still wrapped around her with her heels digging into her lower back, as she sat in Katie's lap.

Hermione began to kiss Katie, all on her own. Her wet lips and nose clashing with Katie's, spreading her juices over each other's faces as they locked in a passionate kiss.

Katie brought one hand between them, pushing her middle finger into Hermione's mouth, "Make it nice and wet", Katie said excitedly.

Katie twisted the finger round, again and again in Hermione's little mouth. As she pulled it out, Katie adjusted her grip on her cute little bum, pulling her cheeks apart as best she could with one hand.

"Close your eyes, and relax", said Katie calmingly.

Katie stretched the hand back down, slowly finding Hermione's tight anus, and pushed her wet finger against the opening.

She felt it tense up at her touch, but she reminded her to relax. Slowly, she felt the tip slip inside, causing her body to suddenly jerk in her lap, at the new sensation. Hermione's eyes scrunched up tight, as her mouth opened just a little, and Katie pressed her lips up against it, as she forced her finger another inch inside her anus.

"I see why... why Harry likes this so much", whispered Hermione, after several laboured breaths, as she began rocking back and forward against Katie's hand quite happily.

Katie pushed her finger deep inside Hermione, all the way up to her knuckle, eliciting a sweet moan from Hermione. Hermione's feet dug hard into Katie's lower back, the feeling of Hermione’s young bare body pressing up against her, gave Katie an intense euphoric feeling.

Katie pulled her finger out and swiftly brought it to her nose, sniffing at the digit which had just been buried inside Hermione's anus. Finally, taking it in her mouth, and wringing it around her tongue and sucking all the flavour off of it.

"Eugh", Hermione pulled a face as she watched what Katie did with her finger, "Doesn't that just taste, absolutely disgusting?", asked Hermione, in her poshest voice of disapproval.

"It's an acquired taste", said Katie with a satisfactory pop, as the finger flew out of her mouth, flicking a tiny bit of spit against Hermione's cheek. "I love it. Personally. But not many do. It's, different".

Hermione stared curiously at Katie, mindful of the spit that still rested on her cheek and deciding whether or not to wipe it off.

Instead, she held onto Katie, still firmly seated in her lap, swinging an arm around her back, and shoving her much smaller middle finger into her own anus with ease.

Her mouth opened, as it breached the temporarily wider, yet still tiny little anus. Hermione winced a little, scrunching her nose in that cute way that she did, as she dug her finger around a little. Feeling her warm rectum around her finger, as she twisted and turned.

Eventually, she opened her eyes, seeing Katie grinning from ear to ear as she removed her finger and brought it up to do the same as Katie. The pair of them sniffed the finger at the same time, Katie grinned, making a sound of approval. But Hermione's head flew back, trying to get away from the finger as quick as she could.

"That's ghastly!", she exclaimed. Holding the finger away from her face.

"Try it", said Katie, with a menacing grin on her face, "You might like it, or not. It can take time to get used to it. The taste can vary dramatically too", explained Katie.

Hermione stared at Katie with the familiar face of disgust. But several things started racing through her mind. She never would have dreamed of tasting some white discharge from another girls vagina. Let alone this! What was the worst that could happen, Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione opened her mouth, and slowly brought the finger nearer to the reluctant opening. She caught the same repulsive smell again, but decided to try it anyway. She thrust her finger into her mouth, not holding anything back. The finger rested on her tongue for a moment, allowing the taste to filter through as she gently curled her tongue around the dirty digit, trying to taste it a little better.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she almost fell out of Katie's lap as she jumped up. She ran to the sinks grasping for the taps, she tried several, but none of them yielded more than a few rusty drops of water. In an innocent, thoughtless attempt to rid herself of the taste, Hermione stuck her tongue out and started scraping at it with her finger nails. Only making it worse, as she scraped the surface of her tongue with the still warm finger that had just moments ago, scraped around inside her rectum.

An audible scream echoed from the distraught teen, as she stood there in the middle of the bathroom completely starkers, trying to work out how to get rid of the foul taste in her mouth.

Katie suddenly came into Hermione's view, she was standing in the middle of the room, waving her over with one hand and pointing to her Vagina. The other hand appeared to be behind her, violently thrusting away at her own anus.

"This might help", said Katie, once again gesturing towards her wet slit as she stood with her legs apart on the cold stone floor.

Hermione practically ran all of three steps, as she dropped to her hands and knees and thrust her tongue against Katie's undercarriage, lapping at it like a thirsty dog.

Katie pushed a hand against the back of Hermione's head, forcing her to remain where she was, as she sent her fingers driving into her anus with such force, that she felt a slight twinge of pain, as her nail caught the inside of her rectum.

The pain only seemed to make Katie cum faster though, mere seconds after Hermione's bushy head became immersed in her undercarriage. An eruption hit Hermione's tongue, and sprayed all over her face. As Katie's strength waivered briefly, Hermione pulled back, catching a faceful, as Katie sprayed all over her face and hair. Katie pushed her back, feeling her mouth latch around her opening, clearly realising how good it tasted.

Hermione felt several hard squirts, pounding the back of her throat with each swallow. Before Katie's knees gave way, and she collapsed on the floor, with Hermione kneeling over her, as she watched Katie twitch, squirm and ooze all over the bathroom floor.

After a few intense moments, Katie rolled over, her back laying against the cold hard floor with Hermione watching over her as she remained kneeling between her legs.

The cold didn't seem to bother her, both girls just smiled at each other.

"You know what I really love, after I cum?", Katie said with a grin. Hermione shook her head, and then Katie kicked off her shoes and pressed both her feet against the tops of Hermione's legs, wiggling her toes.

Hermione looked a little nonplussed. She looked down at Katie's feet and shrugged, accepting with a sort of half nod and forgetting she was covered in cum. Hermione didn't really feel excited at the prospect of sucking another girl’s, probably sweaty, toes. But it was only fair, she thought.

Hermione took one of Katie's feet from her lap, holding it in the air as she tugged at the sock, peeling it off with ease. She placed it neatly down beside her, killing a few seconds, feeling herself get nervous as she held Katie's bare foot.

She stared at it for a moment. Not really sure where to start. She spied a few bits of fluff between a few of Katie's toes, as she wiggled them in anticipation. She killed a few more seconds, brushing the fluff from between her toes. Katie reeled at her touch, squirming on the floor and pushing her hands been her soaked legs.

Hermione tilted her head, and gently flicked her tongue against Katie's arch. Hermione noticed goosebumps spring up all over Katie's legs, as she scrunched up all her toes, the ones still in her lap digging into her leg. Hermione traced her fingers along the underside of Katie’s foot, lightly tickling at several areas of it, finishing ever so gently on her toes.

Hermione held Katie’s foot in both hands, staring at her toes. Hermione noticed her foot was a little sweaty, giving off a slightly moist, sweaty scent. She didn’t want to wrap her mouth around another girls sweaty toes, but she didn’t want to offend Katie either. Hermione closed her eyes and opened up, brushing her lips against Katie’s slightly salty toes. She went a little further, pushing the tip of her tongue against the bottom of Katie’s toes, allowing her lips to lightly brush against the tops of her toes and the ball of her foot.

Hermione realised that it wasn’t actually bad at all, she quite liked it, even the slightly sweaty taste was pleasant. Hermione removed her lips and started playfully tonguing the tiny gaps between each toe, a slightly different taste found between each of them, as Katie flexed her toes and Hermione dug her tongue in between several of them.

“Is this your first time, with another girl?”, asked Katie curiously, as Hermione finished giving her big toe a wet suck.

“Well. It’s kinda my first time… with anyone”, said Hermione, feeling slightly embarrassed although not sure why. “You were even my first kiss”, said Hermione with a tone of happiness in her voice.

“That’s nice, I’ve never been anyone’s first before. Girl that is, with another girl. I took Harry’s virginity, but that was ages ago now. You’re very good, especially with my toes”, explained Katie excitedly.

“I hope that doesn’t hurt too much”, said Katie, pointing with her toes at Hermione’s freshly deflowered vagina. “It was the first one I’ve done”, she explained.

“Oh, I’d actually completely forgotten. So much has happened it seems in such a short time, I can’t really feel anything any more”, said Hermione, sending a hand down and inserting a lone finger to feel around in there a little. The digit disappeared completely, Hermione was shocked at how far her finger had gone in.

“I’ve never been able to get it in that far!”, said Hermione excitedly, thrusting her fingers back and forth a few times, exploring her new depth.

“Keep playing, never stop. I’ve been playing with myself for years, it’s so much fun, and if you’d like we can play again. After this I mean”, said Katie, hoping for a positive response.

Hermione smiled, and continued to stare blankly in amazement, at her newly opened hole.

“If you want to, you know, play with a boy. I’m sure Wood or Harry would love to… play. Just let me know and I’ll ask them”, said Katie hopefully.

“Oh… uhhh”, Hermione stuttered, not knowing what she should say, or wanted to say. “Yeah… Maybe. Perhaps we could play again sometime first, there’s a bit of an age gap between Oliver and I, and with Harry… I think it might be too weird, I dunno. I wouldn't want to get pregnant”, said Hermione nervously, not even knowing if she could really have sex with a boy, without getting pregnant.

Katie smiled and nodded, “I’d love to. Next time we’ll go somewhere a little more… comfortable! Age is just a number though, you should think about it, Oli is a lot, of fun. He’s quite rough, a little forceful. But he's a lot of fun with it. Oh and don't worry, there are things we can do to prevent you falling pregnant. Even if you did, abortions are quite easy, with a trained wand. I've had several already”, said Katie, almost proudly.

“But... Oh... But would he even be interested in me, I only just turned thirteen. Isn’t he like three or four years older than me?”, asked Hermione.

“Age really doesn't matter, especially to Oli. I know he’d love you. He took my virginity when I was only eleven, he has a bit of a thing for younger girls. He likes small feet, and tight holes”, said Katie, giggling, “He’d love you!”.

Hermione smiled, suddenly liking the sound of Katie’s idea and being with an older boy.

“I’ll talk to Wood later, he’ll be excited, trust me”, said Katie, looking at Hermione for a response.

Hermione smiled and looked very shy yet excited, simply nodding her head in acceptance.

“Come on, we ought to go before Moaning Myrtle flies up through a toilet and soaks us”, Katie jumped to her feet and stuck her hands under Hermione’s arms, pulling her up.

Katie grabbed her shoes and socks and they both walked over to the clothes that were scattered in front of the sinks.

“Mind if I keep these, you know, for the memories”, asked Katie as she picked up Hermione’s blood stained underwear and the single torn sock, not revealing her intentions to give them to Wood.

"Sure, I suppose so", said Hermione, pulling on the one sock.

"Thanks", said Katie, smiling. "Arms up", instructed Katie as she started dressing Hermione like a mother, or maybe a big sister would.

Katie knelt down, Hermione's skirt in one hand, as she smiled at the one lone bare foot, stood next to the other. Katie held out the skirt as Hermione put one hand on Katie's shoulder and stepped in. Before she pulled it up, Katie forced her tongue between the tiny slit and between her legs.

Katie got a slight taste of blood, which she had expected. But still, enjoyed her completely smooth lips, caressing then lovingly with her tongue, even though they had the slightly unpleasant, bloody taste.

Katie pulled her skirt up and quickly fastened it around her tiny waist. She smiled at the slightly shy looking girl, as she slid her hands underneath her skirt and clasped her hands around Hermione's bare bum, laying a wet seven second kiss on her lips, finishing with a flick of her tongue at her cute little nose.

"Oh, you're kinda, covered in my cum", said Katie almost sounding apologetic as she wiped a finger against her cheek, cleaning a bit away and popping it in her mouth.

Katie traced a hand down the back of Hermione's thigh, bringing the heel of her only covered foot to rest in the palm of her hand, as Hermione balanced herself using Katie's shoulders again.

Katie once again relished in removing Hermione's sock. She peeled it off and turned it inside out, balling it up and using it as a cloth to wipe away the various splashes of cum that covered her face. By the time she was finished, a large patch of the sock was soaked in Katie's cum. She smiled as she went back to Hermione's bare foot, unballed the sock and slid it over her bare little toes, coating them in her luke warm juices and smiling as she squished her toes between her fingers, rubbing it in.

Hermione never saw her evening turning out like this. She'd never had any kind of sexual experiences before, and now she felt like an expert, naturally something she loved the thought of.

Nor had she imagined inadvertently, and unknowingly, that she would flash her bald bare slit to half of the boys in Gryffindor common room that night due to a lack of underwear, as she sat slouched in the chair day dreaming about the time she'd spent with Katie.

She went to bed that night incredibly happy. For the first time, she pulled the curtains all the way round, and when she was completely hidden removed her pyjamas, finally followed by the one dirty sock she'd been wearing all evening. She slept naked, with the sock on her pillow, no distance from her nose, as the scent of Katie's musky cum filled her up from the dirty sock and the remnants of cum that soiled her bushy hair. Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face and two fingers buried in her newly deflowered vagina.

\---

To any artists! I’d love to talk to anyone who’d like to do an illustration of the scene with the socks. If you read far enough, you’ll know what I mean :) Please email if you think you’d be interested. Thanks :)

hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com


End file.
